Avatar Drabbles
by Sorako
Summary: A collection of drabbles, mostly humor, mostly gen. May contain mild Zutara and ZukoJoinsGaang!AU situations.
1. Family

**Avatar Drabbles  
Disclaimer:** Avatar (c) Mike, Bryan & Nick  
**Title: **Family

* * *

To Zuko' s great irritation, everyone - even that bumbling fool Sokka – calls Iroh "Uncle Iroh" after only three days of their joining the Avatar's little group.

"He is NOT your Uncle!" Zuko finds himself yelling at Aang at some point, only to have Iroh laugh and Katara ask "Jealous, Zuzu?" with a face-splitting grin that makes him want to set something on fire, preferably her.

Having a delighted Iroh fuss over him for the rest of the evening certainly isn't helping.

- - - - - - -

(ende)


	2. Guilt

**Avatar Drabbles  
Disclaimer:** Avatar (c) Mike, Bryan & Nick  
**Title: **Guilt

* * *

Her burns are not fatal, he notes, but the fever resulting from the wounds might be. She's already burning up, lying on some blankets on the floor in the cold prisoner's hold of Azula's black and gold battle ship, clothes torn and singed, her breath ragged.

"Will you give me water?", she asks quietly, directing her clouded blue eyes towards him.

"Tell me where you hid the Avatar, and I will." Banishing all feelings of guilt and pity from his mind, he curls his fists. He wasn't the one who gave her those injuries – her fault for fighting back so hard, really, Azula's elite soldiers had to go all out to apprehend her – but by denying her water to heal herself he might as well have.

"I guess I will die then." Her voice is but a whisper.

"You can avoid that." Just give in, stupid girl, and stop torturing us.

"So can you." Was that her voice or his own conscience speaking to him?

He can't really tell anymore, because the girl has already closed her eyes.

- - - - - - -

(ende)


	3. Teaching Aang

**Avatar Drabbles  
Disclaimer:** Avatar (c) Mike, Bryan & Nick  
**Title: **Teaching Aang  
**Illustration**: http:// www. deviantart. com/deviation/41351700/

* * *

"THAT'S IT! I'm NOT putting up with this any longer."

Just as Katara tried to kick Sokka into contributing to the setup of their camp for the evening, an enraged scream and bright laughter made everyone turn towards the direction where Zuko and Aang were practising. Seconds later, a furious fire prince stomped back into camp, slightly singed and positively livid, followed by a madly grinning Avatar.

"I can't believe that… that…. lunatic is supposed to save the world!", Zuko shouted to the world at general, breathing flames.

His exasperation was met with amusement. Katara chuckled, Sokka (and Momo!) downright laughed at him and Toph grimaced in his general direction, while Aang scurried quickly to where Iroh was resting on the ground. The old general awaited him with an impish gleam in his golden eyes. Aang grinned back sheepishly.

"No, I don't think Zuko liked your "fire works surprise" technique very much…"

- - - - - - -

(ende)


	4. Pretend

**Avatar Drabbles  
Disclaimer:** Avatar (c) Mike, Bryan & Nick  
**Title: **Pretend

* * *

Walking by his court members, generals and advisors, he (Fire Lord, leader of the most powerful and advanced nation in the world) cringes as she (peasant from the Southern Water Tribe without manners and etiquette) appears at the other end of the corridor, calls his name without any honorific, hurries to catch up to him, gives him a friendly slap on the back and begins to chatter about god knows what.

Wrenching her hand off he throws her a glare and she furrows her brows, ready to open her mouth and say something… disrespectful, probably. He catches several glances from nearby high-ranking fire nation nobles.

"Please", he hisses, just loud enough for her to hear. "I'm still trying to gain my ground around here. Don't ruin my reputation by picking a fight with me in front of all these people."

She pauses and looks around, letting the scowl from her face vanish. Then suddenly she straightens, assumes a submissive air and steps back with a formal bow he'd never, ever expect her to be able to pull off.

He deliberately doesn't look at her as he sweeps past her, but the ghost of a smile is tugging at his lips.

"You owe me one, Zuzu", she breathes and watches him squirm as he fights the urge to turn around and yell an undignified "Don't call me Zuzu" in front of the whole court.

- - - - - - -

(ende)


End file.
